1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective film including transparent plastic substrates having a functional coating layer formed thereon and laminated successively by way of an adhesive layer. The present invention also relates to a protective film for a touch screen type e-book.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, e-paper refers to a display having properties very similar to paper, and is a next-generation display by which writing, deletion and storage of data are performed freely in addition to simple information display.
Based on the principle of e-paper, e-books have been also developed. Such e-books fundamentally include a driving film formed on glass and a protective film for protecting the same.
In addition, as the e-book industry has been developed continuously, it has been required for e-books to have functions of freely writing, deleting and storing data. To facilitate such functions, touch screens have been applied to e-books. The touch screen type e-books require a protective film so that they operate stably and firmly even under a contaminative environment.
Under these circumstances, protective films for e-books or touch screen type e-books are required to have physical properties including impact-cushioning property, humidity resistance and UV resistance. Therefore, there has been a need for developing such protective films.